


like sunshine

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: Hinata rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sunflowers, being pure af, honestly just the purest ship, i could scream forever about kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouyo, it’s like something out of a fantasy game." //Kenhina//</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> kenhina gets me out of bed in the morning

“I want to show you something.”

 

Generally, when Kenma heard those words from his hyperactive boyfriend, he was on guard in point-five seconds and ready to run. (Although he never did since he knew whatever it was Hinata would never intentionally put Kenma out of his comfort zone.) This time, however, Hinata seemed more nervous than usual and his palms were sweatier than Kenma’s as he dragged the setter off to whatever it was he wanted to show him.

They walked for a good ten minutes off into the woods, an apparently undetermined location from Hinata’s house before Hinata stopped them abruptly. “Are you okay, Kenma?”

A burst of love surged through Kenma at Hinata’s worry before he nodded. “Yeah.”

Hinata smiled, a little more relaxed than before and said, “Okay, good. Close your eyes.” He paused. “Please.”

Kenma’s eyebrow arched but he complied with a curious expression plastered on his face. Hinata went to great lengths to ensure Kenma wouldn’t trip while he lead him through the last bit of the thicket before he stopped again. Kenma waited as patiently as he could, desperately trying to squash the seed of anxiety welling inside him.

“Okay,” Hinata whispered, squirming, “open your eyes.” Kenma opened his eyes, blinking slowly, as though what he was looking at was merely a figment of his imagination. Apparently, ten minutes away from Hinata’s house, hidden behind massive trees like something out of a Ghibli movie, was a meadow full of sunflowers. Many of them were close in height to Hinata, just shy of a couple inches though there were patches of grass surrounded by shorter sunflowers. One patch was covered by a pile of blankets Kenma recognized from Hinata’s house.

Hinata nervously looked at Kenma, his face pink. “D—do you like it?”

“Shouyo, it’s like something out of a fantasy game,” Kenma breathed, his eyes wide with childlike wonderment. It was the expression Kuroo often teased him for having when he thought of Hinata but almost ten times more dreamlike. Hinata smiled brightly, seemingly at ease now that saw Kenma didn’t hate it.

Hinata led Kenma over to the blankets and they settled down together, Hinata finding his place between Kenma’s legs. It wasn’t that cold on that particular day but Kenma found comfort in the blanket that smelt the most like Hinata. It was almost intoxicating to be surrounded by all things Hinata (from him, to his smell, to the sun to the flowers that remind basically anyone who comes into contact with Hinata of) and Kenma couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Quietly, the two sat together. Kenma fished out his DS to play pokemon while Hinata busied himself with a handful of sunflowers. Eventually, Kenma grew bored of leveling up his team and, after saving, put the game away to see what Hinata was doing. He was attempting to weave the steams of several sunflowers together. His tongue poked out cutely in his severe concentration.

“Shouyo,” Kenma whispered in Hinata’s ear and he jumped, slightly.

Blushing profusely, Hinata let the mangled mess of flowers fall into his lap, twisting to face Kenma with the purest, sincerest smile Kenma’s been graced with since the last time they’d seen each other in person. Kenma’s heart soared with love and adoration for his sunshine bright boyfriend.

“Natsu actually found this place,” Hinata explained, his cheeks growing redder but the smile remained, “she showed me how to make flower crowns but…” he gestured to the mess on his lap. “I’m not very good,” he finished lamely.

A mantra of ‘I love you’s’ absorbed every other thought in Kenma’s head, filling him with nothing but absolute love for Hinata.

“True,” Kenma said, “but no matter what it looks like, I know you put 110% of your love and effort into making it so no matter what it looks like, I will love it.”

Hinata stared at Kenma for a long moment, his eyes open and _so beautiful_ that Kenma found it difficult to breathe. “I love you Kenma. I’m going to make you the best flower crown ever, I promise.” He crawled off Kenma’s lap, moving to the opposite corner of the blanket. “No peeking!”

Kenma smiled and nodded dutifully. He turned around as well and plucked a few sunflowers, figuring he couldn’t be the _only_ one wearing a flower crown. He set out weaving a few of them together, deciding that Hinata was right and deservedly so. It was no easy task weaving together thick stems to make crowns.

A long three minutes passed before Kenma was satisfied and observed his work. It look okay, slightly rumpled and lacking in complete petal count but it was definitely wearable.

“Are you done, Shouyo?”

“Umm…” another long moment passed. “Yup!” Kenma turned and got a face full of sunflowers. Hinata had just dropped an armful of stemless sunflowers over him. The flowers cascaded around him, settling mostly on his lap but one landed on his shoulder and loose petals stuck to his hair and basically everywhere else. They laughed.

Hinata held out the flower crown he arduously made for Kenma, somewhat mangled, half the petals already clinging to Kenma’s head and the stems torn and wild but it still made Kenma’s heart leap into his throat. “I love it.”

Hinata eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not just saying that are you?”

“No,” Kenma said, “I really do love it.” He let Hinata place it on his head, his boyfriend’s smile brighter than the sun itself. Kenma was almost tempted to put on sunglasses but if it was Hinata’s smile that blinded him, he figured it would be worth it.

Kenma presented Hinata with the flower crown he made and Hinata showered him with a million kisses before Kenma could even get it on his unruly hair.      

Later, the two lay cuddling on the blankets, covered in sunflower petals, staring up and pointing out clouds that look like things. (Hinata insisted he saw one that looked identical to Kenma, right down to the hair and Kenma pointed at the general direction of the sun and said that looked more like Hinata.) Kenma rolled over above Hinata, shadowing the naturally bright boy. His hair fell in his face, tickling Hinata’s cheeks. Absently, Hinata looped his arms around Kenma’s neck, drawing him closer.

Inspecting Hinata’s face with adoration, Kenma decided that he wanted to kiss every freckle on Hinata’s face. There was a random sunflower petal on Hinata’s forehead.

“I love you, Shouyo,” Kenma whispered, feeling the depth of his words from his head to his toes. Hinata arched up to kiss him chastely.

“I love you too, Kenma,” Hinata murmured and Kenma made it his mission to kiss Hinata senseless. They kissed until their heads were light and crammed with nothing but thoughts of ‘I love you’ and the other person.

Kenma really couldn’t explain to Kuroo why sunflower petals fell out of his pocket days later at practice. To say the least, his team was just glad he was happy all the time now, despite the suffering teasing Kenma got from his best friend.

Good thing Hinata was always up for video chatting.


End file.
